Razelikh the Defiler
thumb|The Dreadlord Razelikh Razelikh the Defiler is a level 60 elite named Dreadlord and demonic overlord of the Blasted Lands. His true name is Rakh'likh. Besides being served by the Death Knight Ilifar, Razelikh is protected by a triad composed by Grol the Destroyer, Lady Sevine, and Archmage Allistarj. In exchange for their servitude, Razelikh granted each of them nearly unlimited power within the Blasted Lands. Each of Razelikh's underlings wears a third of an amulet of Razelikh's creation around their neck. The very same amulet is needed in order to summon the arch demon. The amulet pieces are each attuned to the lifeforce of their owner, granting them immortality. As long as they remain within the Blasted Lands, they cannot be slain, their life spans extended until the end of days. There is only one way to harm the demon lord and his minions. A weapon of power must be forged bearing his true name: Rakh'likh. When such a weapon is forged, the demon and all under his command are vulnerable. Razelikh's lair is atop the highest mountain in the Blasted Lands; The Rise of the Defiler. The only way to the lair is through the use of the teleport runes near the mountain. Only by holding the amulet can you freely transport up to the lair. The quest chain to summon and kill Razelikh/Rakh'likh is one of the longest and most convoluted in the game, taking players from the Blasted Lands to Azshara and Stranglethorn Vale before returning them to the Blasted Lands for the final battle. Exactly how a relatively mid-level Dreadlord was granted the same title as the insidious Archimonde is unknown. Combat He's immune to all debuffs/stuns, to all paladin judgements, warlocks DoTs (all curses, corruption), banish, fear, and also shadow and fire damage. He also tends to resist Shadowburn. He has this nasty habit of knocking the tank off the mountain. He also summons two of his greatest minions during combat: Ilifar at 75% and Felcular 25% health. The debuffs from the Enchanted Azsharite Felbane weapons don't appear to affect him, just his minions. A decently equipped level 70 Holy paladin can solo him. He can be kited down the mountain if you are careful, however, this no longer keeps him from summoning the two adds. Be careful though, as if he resets, his adds may not, and they can stay below and you'll end up fighting them twice. There are two common strategies to avoid him knocking the tank off the mountain (which, in addition to potentially wiping the group, can cause the tank to miss being able to loot the Severed Horn of the Defiler if he gets knocked far enough away). First, there is a ledge below the top with the "Rune of Return" on it. If you can pull Razelikh to that ledge, the tank can place his back against the wall, negating the knockback. The knockback occurs at 50% health. Secondly, using a hunter pet will bypass the knockback altogether, since they are immune to all knockback effects. Alternatively, when Razelikh is about to perform his knockback, he will emote something about "the flames of chaos". At this point, all melee can simply run out of range and avoid the knockback completely. Quests * Loot * (Quest Item) External links Category:Lore Characters Category:Historical Warlocks Category:Burning Legion Category:Nathrezim Category:Named Mobs Category:Blasted Lands mobs Category:Demons